Jazzy Gabert
| birth_place = Berlin, Germany | death_date = | death_place = | resides = London, England | billed = | trainer = Alex Shane 4 Front Wrestling School Joe E. Legend Murat Bosporus | debut = April 7, 2001 | retired = }} Marie Kristin Gabert (June 4, 1982) is an German professional wrestler better known by the ring name Jazzy Gabert. She previously worked for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) and NXT UK. Professional wrestling career Gabert started training in 2001 under the wing of Joe E. Legend and Murat Bosporus, as well as other trainers from the German Wrestling Federation (GWF) promotion. Her first match took place on 7 April, where she faced Wesna and Blue Nikita in a three-way match under the ring name Jazzy Bi for the NWA Germany European Women's Championship, a match won by the champion Wesna. Gabert continued competing in the GWF. On 20 April 2002 Bi teamed with Ahmed Chaer and Chris The Bambikiller in a six-person tag team ladder match against Wesna, Carlos Gallero and Fake Dog, which they would lose. Two months later on 22 June, Bi teamed with Blue Nikita in a tag team match against Wesna and Missy Blond, which they would lose. She would continue to wrestle against Nikita and Wesna in Germany in promotions such as Professional Wrestling Alliance (PWA) and European Wrestling Association (EWA) from 2003 to 2006. Gabert made her debut for the Queens of Chaos promotion, located in Paris, France on 11 December 2006 competing in the one-night tournament to determine the number one contender for the Queen of Chaos championship. She defeated Pandora in the first round match, only to lose in the finals to April Hunter during a four-corners elimination match. Bi returned to the promotion a month later on 21 January 2007, unsuccessfully challenging Hunter for the Queen of Chaos championship in a Iron Man match. Two months later on 18 March, Bi once again lost to Hunter in a title match. On 1 July in the Fighting Spirit Federation promotion, Bi unsuccessfully challenged Minx for the Queens of Chaos European championship. On 15 September, she defeated Allison Danger and Jetta to become the number one contender for the Queens of Chaos championship, and defeating Wild Xenia later in a singles match. From 15 March to 19 March 2008, Gabert took part of the American Wrestling Rampage tour in Ireland competing against Jenny Sjödin and Laura Wellings. She returned to the promotion for a tour in France, from April to November, facing Lisa Fury in both winning and losing efforts. After a break, she returned year later in November 2009, defeating Portia Perez three times from 27 to 29 November. In January 2014, it was announced that Gabert will make her debut for the Women Superstars Uncensored (WSU) promotion under her Alpha Female ringname, and is set to face Jessicka Havok on February 9 at WSU's Mutiny. If Havok wins her match against Shanna the previous night, during Female and Havok's match the WSU Championship might be on the line. Pro-Wrestling: EVE (2010–2013) On 8 May 2010, Gabert made her debut for women's wrestling promotion Pro-Wrestling: Eve under the ringname Alpha Female in England defeating Becky James and Janey B in two separate matches. Five months later on 16 October, Female once again defeated Destiny and Janey B in two separate matches. On 8 April 2011, Female participated in a tournament to crown the promotion's first Pro-Wrestling: Eve Champion, defeating Carmel Jacob, Em Jay and Kay Lee Ray in the first round and Shanna in the quarter final, only to lose in the semi-finals to Nikki Storm. The next day on 9 April, Female teamed with Janey B and defeated The Glamour Gym (Carmel Jacob and Sara Marie Taylor) in a winning effort. On 8 October, Female defeated Hikaru Shida in a singles match, and on the next day defeating Rhia O'Reilly and Viper in a three-way match and Sara Marie Taylor in a singles match. On 18 February 2012, Female faced Jenny Sjödin for the Pro-Wrestling: Eve Championship, but the match ended in a double count-out. Two months later on 1 April, Female defeated Sjödin to win the championship. Her first title defense took place on 14 July, where she defeated Ayesha Ray in a no-disqualifications match. On November 11, Female lost the title to Nikki Storm, ending her reign at 223 days. Female continued to make sporadic appearances on the promotion and wrestling the likes of Carmel Jacob, Kay Lee Ray, Sara Marie Taylor and Shanna, with the last one appearing on 25 May 2013 where she lost to Lee Ray. Japan (2012–2014) Gabert made her debut in Japan on 7 April 2012 at a World Wonder Ring Stardom event. On 17 March 2013, she defeated Nanae Takahashi for the World Of Stardom Championship. She continued to wrestle for the promotion in several singles and tag team matches, before losing the championship to Io Shirai on 29 April. Female returned to the promotion, four months later on 17 August, facing Hiroyo Matsumoto in a match that ended in a draw. In September she competed in the Stardom 5STAR Grand Prix tournament, defeating Kairi Hojo, Io Shirai and Dark Angel, before losing to Takahashi in the finals. Two months later, on 4 November, Female teamed with Kyoko Kimura and The Female Predator Amazon and defeated Kairi Hojo, Kaori Yoneyama and Yuhi to win the Artist Of Stardom Championship, only to lose it to the team of Hiroyo Matsumoto, Mayu Iwatani and Miho Wakizawa on 29 December, ending their reign at 55 days. Female also competed in the Goddesses of Stardom tag team tournament, teaming with Amazon and defeating three different teams, then losing to Act Yasukawa and Kyoko Kimura in the finals. On 26 January 2014, Female teamed with Kimura and defeated Miho Wakizawa and Nanae Takahashi to win the Goddesses Of Stardom Championship. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Storyline with Chris Sabin (2014) In January 2013, Gabert received a tryout in the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) promotion during their annual tour in England. A year later, Gabert returned to the company and competed in a match against ODB at TNA Xplosion but the match ended in a no contest after both women shoved down the referee, and later made her televised debut as a heel by attacking Velvet Sky and aligning herself with Chris Sabin. NXT UK (2019-2020) After competing in the first Mae Young Classic in 2017, World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) offered Gabert a contract but later rescinded it when it was discovered that she had three herniated discs in her neck. Gabert underwent surgery and was eventually signed to NXT UK in February of 2019. On January 18, 2020 Gabert announced she was a free agent. Personal Life Gabert is the step-daughter of wrestler Masahiro Chono. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Omega Plex'' (Bridging leg hook belly-to-back suplex) **''The Omega Slam'' (Powerslam) **''The Sidewinder'' (Tilt-a-whirl side-slam) *'Signature moves' **Chokebomb **Full Nelson ** German suplex **Lariat **''Machine Gun punches'' (Multiple forearm clubs to the opponent's chest) **Powerbomb **Spear **Anaconda Max Hold **Gori Special **Torture Rack **Running Powerslam **Pumphandle Slam Championships and accomplishments *'Championship Of Wrestling' **cOw Ladies Championship (2 times) *'Deutsche Wrestling Allianz' **DWA Women's Championship (1 time) *'Eventos de Wrestling Europeo' **EWE Women's Championship (1 time) *'Pro Evolution Wrestling' **Pro Evolution Women's Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling EVE' **Pro Wrestling EVE Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #48 in the 2017 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #71 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'Swiss Wrestling Entertainment' **SWE Ladies Championship (1 time) *'Turkish Power Wrestling' **TPW Women's Championship (1 time) *'World Wonder Ring Stardom' **Artist Of Stardom Championship (1 time) – with The Female Predator Amazon and Kyoko Kimura **Goddesses Of Stardom Championship (1 time) – with Kyoko Kimura **World Of Stardom Championship (1 time) External links * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Facebook *MySpace * Profile Category:Female wrestlers Category:German wrestlers Category:1982 births Category:2001 debuts Category:Association Biterroise de Catch alumni Category:Bellatrix alumni Category:Pro-Wrestling: EVE alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:American Wrestling Rampage alumni Category:Athletik Club Wrestling alumni Category:Belgian Catch Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Crazy Wrestling Club alumni Category:Deutsche Wrestling Allianz alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team alumni Category:European Wrestling Association alumni Category:European Wrestling Promotion alumni Category:Eventos de Wrestling Europeo alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Federation alumni Category:German Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:German Wrestling Federation alumni Category:German Wrestling United alumni Category:Italian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Mad Wrestling Association alumni Category:New Breed Wrestling Association alumni Category:New Generation Wrestling alumni Category:Nordisch Fight Club alumni Category:Norwegian Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Premier Wrestling League alumni Category:Pro Evolution Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Holland alumni Category:Professional Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Queens of Chaos alumni Category:RAD:PRO Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Rings of Europe alumni Category:Saarland Wrestling Organisation alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Wonder Ring Stardom alumni Category:Swiss Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Swiss Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Turkish Power Wrestling alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Wide Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling-Family-Germany Promotion alumni Category:Wrestle Midlands alumni Category:Living people Category:European Professional Wrestling alumni Category:Exposure Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Fight Club Finland alumni Category:GBG Wrestling alumni Category:Hungarian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Swiss Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Wrestling Professionals alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Security and Bodyguards Category:WWE NXT UK alumni